


An Admirer

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Mythology, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mythology References, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: lucacangettathisass asked:could i possibly request a one shot where the reader is a new avenger and a pagan and worships the norse gods and thor is their Main Man (love that big ol' beautiful boi) so seeing him is The Greatest Thing Ever and is all *heart eyes emoji* *griffin mcelroy voice* MY SWEET BOY!!!! and loki is jealous because a) he loves the reader and b) oh look someone else giving thor attention Please End This Suffering





	1. An Admirer Part 1

“Y-you’re Thor?!” You completely lose all dignity and stare up at him. “That’s amazing!”

“Yeah! We’ll be working together, Lady (Y/n).” He pulls you into a bone crushing hug. “I can’t wait!” You notice a man with long dark hair behind him rolling his eyes. “This is Loki, my brother.” You smile at him, but then you look back at Thor.

“Is it true that you fought giants?” You question Thor of his many adventures.

“Wow, so interesting…” Loki groans. You turn and glare at him.

“At least he didn’t give birth to a horse.” Loki glares at you. “Or tie a goat to his junk.”

“You shouldn’t believe all the stories you pathetic Midgardians make up about us.” Loki leaves the living room and sulks in his room. “Gullible mortal.” He glares at his door. Why does it matter what you thought of him? Even here on Midgard, girls preferred his brother. Loki’s not surprised. Midgardians are more shallow than Asgardians. Why should he care who you worship? He sighs trying to understand why he cares about what  _you_  think. He doesn’t care about any other Midgardian. So, why you? Maybe because you’re smart? Beautiful? Who knows? Loki forms a head ache trying to understand the jealous feeling he has. A knock on the door startled him. He ignores it and keeps his back facing the door.

“Loki, dinner is ready!” Thor calls through the door.

“And is your new admirer going to be there?” He spats back.

“Of course! I’ve already started telling her more stories about you too!” Loki groans and tries to suppress the shame rising in him. Now he can’t even look at you without wondering what other embarrassing stories you know about him.

“Oh, fun. Start without me. I’m not hungry.” He yells, not in anger, just loud enough for Thor to hear. Thor shakes his head, but leaves Loki’s room.

“Is he joining us?” You ask Thor eagerly. You had a million questions for Loki too, but Thor shakes his head. “Why?” Was it because of what you thought of him?

“He’s not hungry.” You can see through Thor’s lie. “Or so he says.”

“You don’t believe him?”

“I don’t try to read into his actions too much.” Thor starts eating without a second thought.

“So, where is Sigyn, his wife?” You see Thor pause.

“She doesn’t exist.” Again, you don’t believe him.

“Thor, where is she?” You ask him again.

“Dead.” Thor continues eating.

“ _Dead?!_ ” Your eyes widen. “What happened? Wasn’t she a goddess?”

“We are not immortal, (Y/n).” Thor sighs.

“What happened to her?”

“Loki wouldn’t want me to tell you.” Thor looks away. “And you truly don’t want to me to tell you.”

“Tell her.” You jump and turn to see Loki, who has his arms crossed. “Or shall I?”

Thor looks away guiltily. “You can.”

“She died because of him and the other gods.” Loki glares at his brother. “She died right there in the cave after we watched our son kill his brother in a cursed form by the gods’ hands. Sigyn couldn’t bare what she saw and then when the gods picked up our son’s  _intestines_  and tied me to the rock with them…” Loki looks away as he remembers her fainting. “She died, right there. Sigyn collapsed onto the floor of the cave at the gods’ feet in horror. Her heart couldn’t take it and she willed it to stop so the pain would leave her.” Tears are streaming down his face. “Because of your precious gods, Midgardian, my wife is dead and I’m cursed to bare the weight of my family’s shame alone in a world that despises me.”

“You didn’t have to get drunk and insult the gods!” You yell, rubbing salt in the wound. As tragic as his past is, it was still his decision to put that in motion.

“I told the truth of what they were and they hated that!” Loki crosses the room and slams you against a wall. “Don’t you  _ever_  speak of my family again!” His face is inches from yours in a low growl. “You will wish death was an option when I am through with you.”

“You don’t scare me, Loki.” Your voice is eerily calm. “Let me go.”

“Or else what?” He sneers. “You’ve insulted me in every possible way. Why should I let you go so easily?” You take a deep breath.

“Do you know when someone prays to you? Offers you something?”

“Yes, it is a rare occasion, but when done right I do.” His eyes narrow. “Why?”

“The last prayer you answered was from a scared girl.” You whisper. “Ten years ago, alone in a world that saw her as a freak.” Loki’s heartbeat quickens. “Loki, you saved a girl from herself ten years ago.”

“How do you know that?” He growls.  _Could you read his mind? Can you see his thoughts? His memories?_

“I was that girl.” Loki drops you and you land on your back. “You saved me.”

“No, I didn’t.” He turns to walk away.

“You did. Now every year on my birthday I pray to you. It’s the only time I do, but it’s to say thank you.” Loki stops. No one knows about the little girl he saved from her family, her depression. No one knows about how she prays to him every year as a thank you. “Thank you for preventing my suicide.”

“You’re welcome, mortal.” Loki stalks to his room, more worried than ever. How could the girl so thankful to him for saving her life hate him at the same time?

“Did I go too far?” You whisper. Thor is staring at you confused. “I should talk to him.” You knock on Loki’s door.

“Go away.” You sigh before opening the door. “Leave, mortal. Haven’t you hurt me enough?”

“I’m sorry.” You whisper, shame drowns your words. “I should not have judged you so harshly.”

“Everyone does; you’re not alone.” Loki doesn’t face you. “Why are you here?”

“I’m returning the favor.”

“What favor?” Loki keeps his voice even, though his heart breaks as he remembers that fateful day.

“I’m saving you from yourself.” Before he could respond you’re next to him on the bed and wrap your arms around him. “How long have you been alone?”

“Since her death.” Loki whispers. “I cannot love another. I am faithful to her and her alone.”

“Is that what she would want?”

“I believe so.” He pulls away from your hug. “You should go.”

“Not until I know you’re going to be fine.”

“I’m not going to kill myself. I would have done it already if I was.” He glares at you. “After all I’ve done, I deserve to be alone.” You sigh as you get up.

“No one deserves to be alone.” He watches your form retreat through his doorway.

“You don’t know me, (Y/n)…” Loki whispers before accepting how much you remind him of his deceased Sigyn. “I deserve worse than this life.”


	2. An Admirer Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds out the truth about why you remind him of Sigyn.

You notice over the next few months Loki starts hovering around you, like some silent protector. “You seem nicer.” You smile at him shyly. How could one person go through what he did? No wonder he went crazy for a while. You lost some respect for Thor going along with killing innocent children, but you still pray to him out of habit and you can’t pray to Loki about himself. Loki shrugs.

“I’m adjusting.”

“Loki, how can I make up for judging you?”

“You don’t have to do anything, (Y/n).” Loki smirks as he lifts your hand to his lips. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about me.”

“Loki…” You look up at his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Darling, you’re not the first.” He brushes your hair away from your face. “And you won’t be the last.”

“Loki?” He notices the guilt in your eyes.

“I mean it, (Y/n). I am very much used to this kind of existence.” Loki turns and walks toward the library, away from you. You follow, determined to make up for the awful way you treated him. “Do you enjoy reading?”

“Yes,” you pick out a book and sit next to Loki. He watches you as you lean against his shoulder, making yourself comfortable. “Let me know if I annoy you, but I don’t like seeing you alone.” Loki tenses at your words. He tries to focus on his book, but the smell of your hair is intoxicating him.

“I deserve to be alone.” Loki looks away.

“No one deserves to be alone.” You gently turn him to face you. “Everyone deserves someone.” Loki gives in to the warmth spreading through him. He closes his eyes before wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pull you closer to him.

“Let me know if I make you uncomfortable.” Loki continues his book as you curl up against his side and lay your head on his shoulder. You try to focus on your own book, but Loki’s fingers rubbing your arm distract you. He notices your reaction and smiles to himself. Maybe it’s okay to admit his feelings to himself. He loves you. He must protect you at all times. You give up trying to read and put down your book. You look up at Loki cautiously before turning and wrapping your arms around his shoulders as his arm instinctively drops to your waist. “(Y/n)?” He looks at you with curiosity.

“I was bored.” You produce the lame excuse. Loki chuckles and puts his own book down. He swings his legs in one fluid motion as his arms pull you up onto his chest. “Loki?”

“Little one, you look tired.” He’s laying on the couch with you staring at him confused. “Relax against me. I promise you won’t be harmed.”

“O-okay.” You blush as you feel arousal soak your underwear. “Loki?”

“Yes, darling?” He plays with your hair. You stare into his green eyes and take a deep breath. “Is something wrong?” You respond by crashing your lips against his. “(Y/n)!” He pushes you away gently.

“I-I’m sorry.” You look away, embarrassed by your lack of self-control.

“No, darling, just tell me why.” Loki turns you to face him gently before stroking your check.

“I love you.” You whisper. “I have for a long time.”

“(Y/n)…. You haven’t.” Loki tries to reassure you. You hated him just under a year ago, right?

“I do.” You look at him determined. “I love you, Loki. Since that fateful day, I loved you.”

Loki pulls you down into a gentle kiss. “I promise to try to be worthy of your love.” He has already prayed to Sigyn about his feelings toward you. She responded in a dream.

_“Loki, you deserve the love you locked away all those years ago.” Sigyn cupped his cheek. “She reminds you of someone, doesn’t she?” His wife could always read him._

_“Sigyn, I will be disgracing you…” Loki feels the tears in his eyes._

_“No, Loki, you wouldn’t.” She smiles. “Haven’t you noticed who she is?” He shakes his head. “Me. Loki, you found my reincarnate.”_

_“I will try not to mess this up.” Loki leans down and kisses his wife gently. “Don’t leave me.”_

_“I must, you know that.” Sigyn smiles. “Darling husband, please, be happy._

“Loki?” You see tears in his eyes. “Is something wrong?”

“I love you too, (Y/n).” He kisses you gently. “I promise, nothing will ever harm you under my watch.”

“Thank you.” You snuggle closer to your god, the man you truly devote your heart to. “I look forward to our future.”

“Me too, little one.”


End file.
